Digital ninja squad
by Phoenixir
Summary: Three lonely children find lifetime companions in their digimon and each other. this first chapter is a challenge to all you who can do better. the rest is just me writing down what comes to me. Ganbatte.
1. Chapter 1

Palmon arrives; her cousin as well? Wait what's Gatomon doing here?

Disclaimer: You think … ahahahahahahhaa (gasp) I own either. Wahahahahahahahahahaha! Th-this is Fanfiction how is this not obvious?!…Ohoho hoho I can't breathe!

Naruto was running down an alley to hide from the consequences of his latest prank. When he tripped and fell over a large egg. He was about to examine it when he heard more jounin come after him so he just took it and ran.

-2 hours later—

Naruto had finally lost them after an hour and took the long way home. He had chosen to hold on to the egg;the reason why eluded him.

"_why did I keep this thing again? oh well might as well see what it hatches to," _he thought.

He took a closer look at the egg. It was light green with dark green patches on it.

"_I've never seen this type of egg before I wonder what will hatch."_

Just as he was wondering that, two eggs were hatching, similar in size to his but with different markings and coloration.

-meanwhile at the Hyuuga residence—

After a sparring session with her father Hinata was in her room about to cry, when she noticed a cracking sound. She looked to find the light pink egg with dark pink rings on it that she found two days ago, having cracks appear in it.

"_It's hatching," _she thought as she crawled to her bed.

The egg finally finished hatching, and what came out of the remains of its former confines was what looked like a snowball with eyes, with smaller snowballs on top of its head.

Suddenly a bright flash shone in front of her and a pink light and a purple light were floating down. The purple light engulfed her left hand and the purple one settled into her right hand. When the glowing settled down she found that she had a tattoo resembling a shining star on the palm of her hand and a rectangular device that curved at the bottom was revealed that was 3 ½" tall 1 ½" wide and ½ " inch thick. It had a white screen and a lavender color scheme. Below the screen was a circular pad with two buttons pointing to the corners of the screen and one pointing straight up at it. Below the pad where the curve was a uplifted rectangular piece with a small handle coming out of it. On the top of the device was what looked like a small scanner. (A/n : it's a data link digivice okay?! Leave me alone! Describing this thing is hard! And do you really need to know which crest that is? I'll give you people who only paid attention to the color or are too lazy to re-watch Digimon series (yes, that's right I said series, what are you gonna do about it?) one episode 33 a hint. The angels of hope and … come on you can do it!) as she accidentally pointed it at the snowball it chimed and piped up.

That's Yukimibotamon . She's just a baby. She is the fresh form of Nyaromon line. She likes cold places and attacks with a freezing cold air technique called Diamond Dust. Make no mistake she may be cute but she will grow up to be powerful. She is already quite savvy for her stage.

"Yukimibotamon-chan. I guess I'll be taking care of you from now on, "she picked Yukimibotamon up and hugged her. " I'm Hinata; it's nice to meet you."

Yukimibotamon purred.

-Meanwhile in the Uchiha district—

It was one of the few days when Sasuke was letting his guard down. It had been 6 months since he could. It had also been a year since The Massacre. So right now Sasuke was doing what no one suspected him to be capable of. Yes, that's right, he was playing…the piccolo. As he was playing his favorite melody, He heard something crack turning his eyes to the nest he made in the corner for the egg he had found two days ago. It was white with pink polka dots and cracks were appearing on the surface. (For all you Sasuke haters I know where you're coming from. However I want to see how he turns out if he has someone to come home to.)

As whatever broke free of its confines a light shined in front of his eyes as he was about to look a way it separated and changed colors. A dark blue light landed in his right hand while a red light engulfed his left. When the light cleared he was holding a device, with a blue on black color scheme. (A/N: it's the same model as Hinata's digivice.) He looked at his hand to find he had a tattoo of a concentric circle divided by a s like pattern. (A/n: Don't ask, I'll tell you. It's…himitsu desu.)

As he looked up at what hatched he looked to see what looked like a tadpole with purple spikes covering it's body and a large oval leaf for a tail.

As it jumped in front of the digivice a voice rang out from the machine.

That's Budmon. If she hatched in this form it's because you played music she enjoyed. She is one of the few Digimon that hatch able to defend themselves. She usually likes to just feel the breeze as she glides through the air but isn't a hostile Digimon .However when provoked or angry it will attack with its Poison Thorn, which can either be a melee or projectile attack. She is the baby of the Lalamon line and cousin to the Tanemon line. She will become powerful when she grows but will turn on any who mistreat her when she evolves. The stronger the bond with her and her partner the stronger she is.

"Well that's interesting , I guess I have to take care of you ." Sasuke said as he picked her up carefully. His face softened when she giggled, "I'm Sasuke, Hajiimemashiite."

This was the start of a bond that would last a lifetime. This bond would give Sasuke another dream .This bond would save him from the darkness.

-Back at Naruto's place.—

He had received his his digivice at the same time as the other two. His was different though( I'm not describing this thing it's the digivice I.C burst. And on his left hand was tattoo of a teardrop wthth a small concentric circle in it. However something more important was happening. The egg was hatching. When it finished hatching it was revealed to look like a sprouting bulb with legs. And the Something amazing happened (for him anyway.) It talked in a soft feminine voice.

"Hi, I'm Tanemon, point that machine in your hand at me if you want to know more!" she said entheustiastically.

Naruto did so.

This little bulb is Tanemon. They're usually very shy Digimon. If they sense an intruder they will bury underground. The thing that is sprouting from its head will camouflage it as a plant. However if they have a partner they will be more vocal around them and those she considers friends. She may not be strong now but she knows how to defend herself to an extent. Her Bubbles attack is used as a distraction. Her Adhesive bubbles can cause damage and when she has no other option she will charge in and tackle her opponent. She is at her weakest now but will grow strong very quick if she has a loving partner. The Tanemon is the Baby II form of the palmon line and the cousin of the Lalamon line. These two lines tend to get along well wuth each other.

"Wow that thing knows more about me than I do about myself!"

"Well any way I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you Tanemon, dattebayo!"

Suddenly the digvice was going off. What is it.

Attention: 2 other digivices have been located. Tracking signals now.

"Well, Tanemon let's go investigate! Dattebayo!"

"H-hai!" Tanemon replied.

-10 minutes later –

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were gathered at a deserted park with the Digimon.

"Hn. So you two both got Digimon and these digivices too?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai,"Hinata replied

"Yep!"Naruto exclaimed. He showed them his palm. "I also have one of these."

" M-me too, Naruto kun" Hinata showed her palm.

"Me too." Sasuke replied curtly showing them his palm briefly.

Suddenly serious, Naruto said, "I don't think this is a coincidence. We were all given digivices and marked we need to figure out what's going on and why we all have Digimon." He looked over to the playing group of baby Digimon. "We will need to stick together if we're to learn besides we all have something we can teach em. They're already friends," Now back to his goofy self, "so let's be friends as well, okay!"

"Hn."

"H-hai. N-Naruto kun."

"Alright! let's meet here after school. From now on!"

"hnr."

"H-hai."

"Later!"

With that he sped off. The remaining two also went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having Hinata knock Sasuke down a peg. This is going to be hilarious! Lol! Down with Sasuhina! Btw Naruto Sasuke and Hinata are 9 in this fic. I'm also starting Sakura down the path of being useful.

Lady Red Scythe: Phoenixir-sama ~ ! I've finished reading your stories

Me: Oh? What do you think?

Lady Red Scythe grabs onto my cloak and looks up at me pleadingly.

Lady red scythe: Please update your stories!

Me: I'll do it when I can see into those universes again. Or remember what I saw in the first place!

Lady Red Scythe grumbles: Fine Start the story!

Lady Red scythe storms off.

Chapter two! The naming: Midori, Hanako and Yuuki!

The next day Hinata was walking to the academy with Yukimibotamon in her arms. She saw Sasuke carrying Budmon in his arms also on his way to the academy. She walked up to him and greeted him

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," she then stared at him intently.

Sasuke was thinking "_Oh shit! Not another one!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Hinata, "Ara? I wonder what the other girls see in you. You're not what I'd call attractive…"

"…?"

"Your skin is too pale and your disposition is horrible."

"…!"

" Not to mention your hair. It looks like some kind of bird is perched on top of your head."

"Now wait just a minute!"

"Hm. I guess it could be your ninja skills. I will admit those are above par. And your disposition is a reasonable response to what happened. However I can't see why you would have a club devoted to you because of that."

Sasuke was stunned, "A.. a club? They made a club?"

Hinata nodded, "Hai, just last week. They asked me to join."

"D-did you?"

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy.

"Stupid question. Sorry."

"Anyway, they're so Weird."

"You think so too?!" Sasuke was suddenly seeing light coming out of Hinata. He blinked and it was gone. "_That was weird."_

"Hai. They kind of creep me out."

"Finally someone understands!" Sasuke switched to a one handed grip of Budmon and put his free arm around Hinata's shoulders, "let's sit together in class today so we can discuss these things.

"Oookay," Hinata was taken aback by Sasuke's sudden exuberant attitude.

"Hey guys! Whatcha talkin' bout?"Naruto said as he and Tanemon ranup to them.

"O-ohayo, Naruto-kun. M-me and Sasuke-kun seemed to have found common ground, other than our Digimon hatching on the same day that is."

"Really? That's awesome, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said. "Oh hey check this out." He took out his digivice and pressed some buttons suddenly a model number came up. Then he pressed the pad.

Suddenly Hinata and Sasuke's digivices reacted. They took out they're digivices as well. They were showing.

All the digivices were showing the faces of the other two owners.

"N-Naruto-kun this is amazing!"

" Hn. Show us how to do it"

"Ofcourse I was gonna show you anyway! Dattebayo!"

They spent the rest of the walk to the academy exchanging what they found out about the digivices.

When they arrived they found they were the only ones there. They looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's only 6:30!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn. I always come at this time."

"I-I arrive at 7:00. J-just before sensei arrives."

"But Class doesn't start till 8:00!"

"So?"

"I come early to c-catch up on anything m-might h-have missed. And St-study in peace. B-before the screaming st-starts."

"That's a good idea actually. Any way have you named your digimon yet?" Naruto responded.

"H-Hai," Hinata said, "I named her Yuki."

"Hn. Hanako."

"I named Tanemon, Midori."

"We should probably sit together since are Digimon won't like being separated."

"Osu!"Naruto said

"H-hai."Hinata agreed.

They took their seats next to each other, and started a conversation.

-An hour later—

"How can you not like red bean Soup?!"

"It's too sweet! I don't like sweet things. I prefer tomato soup."

"You don't even like cinnamon buns?" Hinata asked.

"I like those things as much as I like fan girls!"

"How dare you compare the Sweets of the Gods to those worthless things?! You prick!" Hinata was red with indignation.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do about it Hyuuga?"

"I'll do this! Hyuuga Hijutsu: Tsuyoi Teneko ( Hyuuga hidden jutsu" Forceful backhand)!" She then back handed Sasuke with a chakra infused hand. The force of the slap sent him spinning over two desks.

" Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark." Naruto said.

Sasuke recovered quickly and was back in her face in an instant.

"How dare you?!" Sasuke roared.

"I'm not scared of you Uchiha!" Hinata yelled back.

They glared at each other. While Naruto and the Digimon sweatdropped.

"_Better not tell them that ramen is the Food of the Gods," _thought Naruto in a rare moment of wisdom.

"Why, don't we move on to something else 'ttebayo" Naruto suggested.

"Fine by me." They replied simultaneously .

"A-anyway, let's move on to…" Naruto was interrupted when a fist came down on his head.

"Naruto-baka! Get out of my seat!" Sakura said.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto responded.

Hinata and Sasuke glared at Sakura.

"We were having a conversation Sakura-san. Please go away." The cold tone Hinata said this in would have made Hiashi proud.

"Yes you weren't invited, get lost, nobody wants to talk to a fan girl that shows no interest in training. We have no need for someone as useless as you, "Sasuke said.

Midori didn't like someone hitting her partner so she responded in kind

"Adhesive bubbles!" Midori blew a wave of sticky bubbles out of her mouth that pressed slammed Sakura against the wall.

"Hn, beaten by a baby, Sakura? Pathetic."

Sakura was feeling really bad about herself. Was she really useless?

Naruto was torn between feeling proud of Midori and helping Sakura. He settled on feeling proud of Midori.

"Wow that was awesome Midori-chan! I had no idea you were that strong!" Naruto said as he picked up and hugged Midori.

Midori snuggled into her partner's embrace.

"So N-Naruto what should we talk ab-about?"

"Eto…how about stealth training?!"

" G-good idea Naruto-kun."

"Hn."

Soon they were engrossed in another conversation Sakura all but forgotten.

"_Sasuke called me useless. Is it because I've been focused on him and not my training? That must be it. Well I'll just ignore him for a while and concentrate on training and studying instead of just studying!" _Sakura thought as she walked over to a seat as far away from Sasuke as possible, sat down, and took out a textbook on training exercises.

-After class—

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have to lose my fangirls first." Sasuke said.

"I promised to help him." Hinata replied.

"I'll help too! Come on I know all the short cuts. Meet me on the roof," Naruto said as he picked up Midori and sprinted up the stairs."

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other, shrugged, picked up their digimon and followed Naruto at a more sedate pace.

-37 minutes later.—

The kids were in a forest.

"Did we lose them?" Sasuke asked

"I think so." Hinata said.

"Let's take a rest." Naruto said.

"Hai." Sasuke and Hinata replied

Suddenly there was a roar.

The digivices went off.

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata pulled them out.

"Warning! Warning! Perfect level Digimon detected. Be advised," the digivices rang out.

"Perfect?" Naruto asked

Before the digivices could respond, A Huge blue Dragon Landed in front of them.

The Digivices piped up:  Wingdramon the sky dragon Digimon it only lands when it's about to eat. These Digimon are omnivorous.

Yuuki jumped out of her partners arms and faced Wingdramon head on.

"Diamond dust!" Yuki said as she blew freezing cold air at Wingdramon.

Midori and Hanako followed Yuki's example.

"Adhesive bubbles!" Midori fired her sticky bubbles at Wingdramon

"Poison Thorn!" Hanako fired poison thorns at the Wingdramon.

It didn't flinch. It just looked down at the baby digimon and raised its foot.

"No! Yuki-chan!" Hinata cried

"Midori-chan!" Naruto screamed

"Hanako!" Sasuke shouted.

"NO!" the all yelled simultaneously.

Their digivices glowed their respective colors.

Naruto's and Sasuke's said Shinka while Hinata's said Warp Shinka.

"Budmon, Shinka!" Hanako glowed white as she jumped up into the air and spun as she changed forms.

"Lalamon!" The now child level Hanako shouted.

"Tanemon, Shinka!" Midori jumped and glowed d as she did a double backflip in the air. When she landed she was a small green humanoid plant with a pink flower on her head.

"Palmon!" The now child level Midori exclaimed

"Yukimibotamon, Warp Shinka!"

We see a flash as Yuki glows lavender, though we can still see her form.

We see another flash as she turns into a Nyaromon. We see another flash as she turns s into turns into Plotmon. The purple glow settles down here as Plotmon stands up on two legs and her tail grows longer and thinner and claws come out of her from her feet and her ears shrunk until they were upright triangles. The Holy ring around her neck enlarged and slid down her body onto her tail where it shrunk and settled. She put her two paws up where striped gloves appeared on. Claws then burst forth from them. She then held one claw vertically, curled and slightly behind her head and the other was also curled but held horizontally in front of her.

"Tailmon!" The now adult level Yuki cried out!

"_Shinka?" _the newly evolved digimon's partners thought.

The Digimon all got out of the way just as the foot came down and glared at Wingdramon

"Poison ivy!" Midori exclaimed as her claws became claws around wrapped around Wingdramon's right arm and left leg. Midori dug her roots into the ground so she wouldn't be moved from her position. "Root Breaker!" She shouted as her vines drained energy from Wingdramon.

"Nuts explosion!" Hanako fired exploding seeds from her mouth at Wingdramon's face.

Yuki jumped up and did close ranged attacks. "Neko Punch!" She punched in its chest the Wingdramon with her left paw. She then flipped and kicked it in its chest with her right foot, "Neko Kick!" She got one more hit in as she twisted around in mid-air. "Cat Tail!"

Wingdramon roared.

"Everyone attack with your long distance attacks at the same time. Midori, don't let go of it." Yuki told the Child level digimon. She then began charging her attack.

"Hai." They both replied.

"Plant Shock!" Midori yelled as she fired sharp leaves at Wingdramon.

"Lala Screw!" Hanako floated up to Wingdramon's face and pointed her leaf at him. She then spun hew leaf so hard and fast it created a small twister aimed a Wingdramon. She then moved to the left side of its face, "Nuts shoot!" She fired multiple nuts out of her mouth. She then moved to the right side of Wingdramon's face "Nuts gun!" She fired nuts out of her mouth more forcefully. She then floated around two it's back Dodging a claw swipe as she did so. "Nuts bazooka!" She fired nuts even more forcefully just below where Wingdramon's wings met. She then moved above it. "Nuts explosion her exploding seeds at the top of tit's head.

Wingdramon fell onto one knee and glared at them.

"I'm ready! Midori! Hanako get clear! Cat…." Yuki was glowing as she glared right back at Wingdramon. She reared back her head.

Midori retracted her vines and jumped away. Hanako floated over to Sasuke.

Yuki's eyes and mouth were glowing as she thrust her head forward, "Laser!" she then fired small individual from her eyes and mouth beams that converged into a large beam at Wingdramon.

The beam broke through The Wingdramon's chest and out through its back. The Wingdramon burst into particles and all that remained was an egg.

Glad that the battle was over Hinata rushed forward and hugged Yuki.

"You're okay! Yuki-chan!" She said as she hugged her Tailmon.

"Yosh! Good job Midori, 'ttebayo! I was worried, Dattebayo! "

"Daijobu, Hanako?" Sasuke asked.

After all the reassurances the children decided to point their digivices at their digimon.

Sasuke was first.

This is Lalamon; she is a child level digimon. She is a plant type digimon shaped like a flower bud. She spins the leaf on her head to fly. Though she is expressionless she is charming.

Next was Naruto.

This is Palmon; she is a child level digimon. She is a plant-type digimon that evolved like a reptile from Tanemon. During the day she opens up her flower and buries her roots in the ground to photo synthesize and absorb nutrients. Though her "feet" are under ground, she can still walk if she chooses to. The flower on her head will release a sweet scent if she is in a good mood; when angered or threatened it will release a foul stench that can drive off large digimon.

Finally Hinata pointed her digivice at Yuki.

This is Tailmon, an Adult Holy Beast digimon. She has a Healthy curiosity, so she is prone to pulling pranks. Although small she is extremely powerful and can take on multiple adult level digimon that are larger than her at the same time. She wears a holy ring on her tail, if lost she loses a great portion of her strength becoming as weak as a child level digimon. To defend herself she wears claws copied from Saberleomon's data. She will be very loyal to her partner if she has one, and just as loyal to her friends. Unlike most Se tends to spend a lot of time in her adult form.

"Wow! Sugoi, Yuki-chan!" Hinata said.

Sasuke then scanned the egg.

Scanning digitama:…unable to send back to digital world.

"So what do you think we should do with the egg?" Naruto asked.

Let's hide it behind a bush and hope someone finds it." Sasuke said.

"H-h-hai." Hinata said as she picked up the egg and walked over to a bush and hid the egg in it. The six then continued on to the park.


End file.
